


Double Trouble

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Double Blow Job, Edgeplay, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picspam, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: As Sam's need for demon blood was spiraling into dangerous territory, Ruby decides to establish some control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble written alongside a picspam for Kink Bingo for the square: Cock Ring.

[link to picspam](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f2a2caea445d6907acd873356466de45/tumblr_odpjawS0Wr1qdouf8o1_500.jpg)

Ruby recognized Sam’s craving for demon blood was reaching a critical point. He was confident to the point of being aggressive for his addiction. She needed to do something to control his hunger, she needed to let him know that she was the one with the power, but she still needed to maintain a connection with him that resembled trust . An idea formed in her head but she required assistance from a fellow demon. The double teaming of demon power was too much for Sam to handle as they tied him down. He feared the worst had come true until he saw Ruby and her collaborator kneel between his legs, caressed his thighs and kissed each other. Ruby found that he was instantly aroused when she freed his cock. She managed to fit the cock ring and worked quickly to get Sam moaning at their tongues flicking the head of his cock, barely grazing the tip. Ruby and her partner kept edging him with their tongues as he so desperately wanted to be touched more. He was begging for relief as the sight of two women tasting him and each other drove him wild. Once Ruby decided to grant him a reprieve, she removed the cock ring. Sam exhaled in relief but tension built once again as the two demons began sucking the side of his cock, tongues moving languidly until he finally found release. It wasn’t the friction that was getting him off, not the feeling of soft lips along his shaft, it was the sight of plump lips in front of him, tongues dancing with him and with each other.


End file.
